<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Winter Academy by Reckoning1187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474014">The Winter Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckoning1187/pseuds/Reckoning1187'>Reckoning1187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Price of Freedom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, All of the Game's Events Happen Earlier, Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassin!Corvo, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Corvo Attano Protection Squad, Corvo Won't Accept Any Help, Dead Rat: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hiding Injuries, Injury, Injury Recovery, Julian's A Bitch, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), Low Chaos Rulfio (Dishonored), M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Painting, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Secrets, Stealing, Swordfighting, Training, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Vladko's A Bitch, Whaler!Corvo, Writing on Skin, Younger Daud, Younger Rulfio, i screwed with the timeline, younger Corvo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckoning1187/pseuds/Reckoning1187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the threat of Overseers drawing closer to the Whalers' home, Daud is forced to go undercover in the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Corvo faces internal threats in his new home on his way to becoming an official Whaler. Rulfio struggles to handle the Whalers on his own as he seeks out a traitor and a bully, all with the Overseers looming down on him. </p><p>Sequel to The Price of Freedom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/Daud, Galia Fleet/Whaler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Price of Freedom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daud didn’t see Corvo smile like he had almost at all after they’d spoken. There were only a few times when he managed to watch it flash across his face, and those were when he was by himself, reading into an interesting invention or watching the hawks that would wait on the edges of the roof. It was hard to believe that they only had three years between them. Almost four months had passed since Adelle White’s contract, and things had returned to an almost normal schedule. The ‘almost’ coming from the new trainee. There wasn’t anything abnormal about Rulfio and Thomas recruiting people off the streets, but it was a new experience for Daud to find himself paying such close attention to the new Whaler-in-training. Rulfio had mentioned such to him on multiple occasions. </p><p>...</p><p>It became quiet when Daud walked into the room. Each of the Whalers gathered in the training room saluted his arrival, turning back to the match in the center of the floor. The two men danced around each other, a flight of blocks and parries whenever they got too close. Daud stepped beside Rulfio, standing at the edge of the sparring floor as the Whalers in the room started to cheer and holler for the two trainees.</p><p>“Who’s fighting today?” Rulfio looked at him, a mark of amusement crossing his face before he turned back towards the match.</p><p>“Vladko and Corvo.” The man gestured to each of the men in turn, revealing their identities under their masks. Daud frowned as Vladko separated his attention from his opponent, his glass-covered eyes hanging on Daud. Corvo took the opportunity to sweep his legs under his opponent’s, causing the man to crash to the ground. Rulfio smiled, nodding to Corvo. The novice nodded in return and stepped away from Vladko, moving to put the blunt sparring sword away. Vladko ground his teeth and pushed himself up from the floor. Corvo’s back was turned to him. Rulfio started to move forward, likely reading Vladko’s movements, when Daud put his arm in his path. The two master assassins’ eyes met. Let’s see how he handles it. Rulfio grumbled something under his breath and turned to watch again. </p><p>Vladko grabbed Corvo’s arm and shoved him back into the ring. The man made a slash at Corvo’s chest and barely missed as the younger boy backed up to evade the blade. Though the swords were basically as effective as dull butter knives, they could still cut and bruise. Corvo sidestepped another swing, countering and moving out of range. Vladko snarled at the boy and lunged toward him, another slash aimed at Corvo’s left side. That’s when Daud noticed it. The slight lag in Corvo’s step as he blocked against the harsh blow. Vladko was aiming for an injury, one that Corvo had been masterfully concealing throughout the battle. Vladko had the superior strength and brawns that Corvo didn’t, but the boy was severely more agile and light on his feet. None of that agility mattered if you couldn’t use it properly. Vladko was attacking way too hard for this to just be a sparring match. </p><p>“Rulfio, Corvo hasn’t been on any contracts or recons in the past month or so, correct?” Rulfio nodded, looking at Daud curiously. </p><p>“That’s right.” The ‘why?’ went unsaid. </p><p>“Corvo’s limping.” Rulfio looked back to the two, studying the pair’s steps. He frowned, watching Vladko’s movements. </p><p>“It looks like a grudge.” Daud hummed in response. Vladko placed another attack to Corvo’s left side, causing the latter to stagger backwards. “Should we do something?”</p><p>“No. We might end up making it worse, depending on what the grudge is. We’ll step in if they go too far.” Corvo ducked under another slash, twirling behind Vladko and pushing him to the ground. The older Whaler practically growled when Corvo’s swordtip touched his throat. </p><p>“Vladko, it’s over. That’s enough,” Corvo said, barely audible to Daud over the cheering and panting under his mask. Vladko backed away from the blade, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Corvo dropped his stance, leaning heavily on his right leg, and lowered his sword. A glare was exchanged between the two novices before Vladko started to stalk out of the arena. Corvo sighed heavily and turned the opposite direction. Daud weaved his way through the dispersing crowd of Whalers towards the arena, Rulfio a step ahead of him. Corvo saw their approach and turned towards Daud, saluting. Barely two meters separated them. </p><p>“Good match, Corvo. I’d like to speak with you — in private, if you wouldn’t mind.” Corvo dipped his head towards Rulfio, almost immediately shifting his weight onto both feet. He was trying to hide his injury then. </p><p>“Of course, Master Rulfio.” </p><p>They pushed past the few remaining Whalers, heading toward the door. Vladko sent Corvo a stink-eye as the boy exited the room with the two Masters. Daud sent him a warning glare that swiftly ended the exchange between the two novices. A few eyes looked up as they entered the hallway, and Rulfio ushered them towards the windowless frame that led to the rooftop. As they made their way towards the offices, multiple transversals between ledges and windowsills, Daud couldn’t help but notice the increasing limps and staggers from the boy. Rulfio even had to help the boy up a ledge at one point, much to Corvo’s shame. Daud reached the office first, pulling out a chair to the middle of the room. Rulfio was helping Corvo along, an arm under the boy’s shoulders. </p><p>“Take a seat,” came Daud’s sharp voice, his eyes meticulous. </p><p>“Thank you sir, but I’d rather stand.” Corvo gently pushed Rulfio off of him, thanking the master assassin for his assistance with a meaningful look. Stubborn kid.</p><p>“Sit down Corvo.” It was an order this time, one that the boy flinched at. He sat down gingerly in the presented chair, no doubt feeling anxious. “I’d like to know who else had been maltreating you.” He doubted that it was just Vladko. Corvo visibly swallowed, his eyes on the floorboards. </p><p>“It was simply an accident, sir. It’s really no harm done.” The boy flinched under Daud’s stare, curling into himself a little. Corvo took in a breath, lifting his eyes to Daud’s. There was an amount of confidence in them that made Daud fume. The Knife took a step forward, earning another flinch from Corvo. He bit his tongue, sending the boy a glare instead. </p><p>“Go to Montgomery and have him check out that leg of yours, as well as any other injuries that you ‘accidentally’ acquired. Rulfio, see to it that he gets there.” The Master Whaler nodded, moving to help Corvo from the room as the boy stood. “Corvo.” He halted mid-limp, his eyes travelling back to Daud. “It’s okay to tell me anything. I’d have hoped you would know that by now.” The boy’s head bowed before the pair exited the room. </p><p>… </p><p>“It’s troubling. The Overseers inch closer to us each month, and there’ve been more reports of them ‘inspecting’ people’s homes.” Rulfio sighed, propping his head up with his hand. Daud was beside him at the desk, pouring over the maps of their district. </p><p>“How long before they reach us?”</p><p>“Maybe by the Month of High Cold next year, with the rate they’re moving.” Daud frowned. “You could always take him up on the offer. It would be a beneficial way to gather information discreetly.” Daud’s frown deepened. </p><p>“As much as I hate to say it, I may end up needing to. He’s persistent, I’ll give him that.” Rulfio looked up at the Master Whaler, a contemplative smile on his mouth. </p><p>“What’s the harm in it? You get the vacation that you desperately need — hey! Don’t glare at me!” Rulfio pouts, at Daud’s face. “You do need a break, Daud, so why not take the opportunity to take a break disguised at work?” Daud sends him an aggravated look, stalking the normal route of his paces. </p><p>“... Fine. But on one condition. You have to babysit Thomas and Corvo while I’m gone.” Rulfio gives a mock-groan of pure agony, before snapping into a broad smile. </p><p>“Deal!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Absense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daud studies at the Academy, making a new friend and enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daud was in the midst of packing a small duffel when two presences made themselves known in the room. He glances up at the two Whalers, noting their concealed features and stiff postures. He motions for them to relax. The two unfasten their masks, revealing their faces — Thomas and Corvo. 'Void damn you Rulfio,' he thinks, suppressing the instinct to pinch the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“So you’re who Rulfio sent me. Figures.” He mutters the last word, sighing lightly. He tosses the pair a set of trench coats. “Put those on. I can’t have Whalers accompanying me to the docks.” The two men make no reply, but shrug off their standard Whaler coats and replace them. Daud closes his bag and hoists it over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Rulfio was worried you’d leave without *telling* anyone,” Thomas offers, giving the man a pointed look. Corvo remains silent beside him. Daud gives a slight 'hmph.'</p>
<p>“How is your leg healing up, Corvo?” The boy tenses the slightest bit and simply nods, his gaze averting to the open window. Daud frowns. He was informed by Rulfio that he had Thomas and Galia keeping an eye on Corvo for the past two weeks since the match with Vladko; so far nothing else had happened, but that left Daud a little concerned about his coming absence. An uncomfortable silence enters the room between them. Thomas breaks it first. </p>
<p>“As much as I’d like to continue watching this mental debate between you two,” he casts a watchful glance over both of them, “the boatman will be expecting you soon, Master Daud.”<br/>. . .</p>
<p>They made their way out of the rundown building that served as their home, towards the docks. It was a silent journey. Thomas kept his eyes on the cobbled road in front of them, Corvo’s on the buildings and alleys to their sides. Not a thing disturbed them as they reached the besmirched water where a small boat waited for them. The captain of said vessel was a big man who smelled strongly of alcohol. He made quite a show of trying to entertain the vessel’s occupants. The other passengers’ — quite the contrast to the man with their expensive coats and shoes — noses were wrinkled in poorly concealed disgust. They seemed grateful for the distraction that Daud’s arrival brought. </p>
<p>“This is where we part,” Daud said, turning to face his entourage. He noted that Corvo had stopped significantly further away from him than Thomas had. He was conversing with the captain of the boat in rapid words. The edges of his mouth tipped upwards a little at something the man had said. Daud smirked before giving his full attention to Thomas.</p>
<p>“We will await your return, Mast— Mr. Daud,” Thomas amended, giving him a mischievous smile. Daud gave a rare smile back at the slip-up. He set down his bag and shook Thomas’ hand like a leisured man would do — they had to maintain the disguise after all. He looked to Corvo again, catching his gaze, and bowed his head in farewell. The boy duplicated the action and turned his attention back to the vessel’s captain. Thomas followed Daud’s eyes to the young Whaler. </p>
<p>“He’s been unusually staid as of late,” Daud commented, not taking his eyes off the boy. Thomas’ teal-hued eyes went back to the Master Assassin, noting the slightest smile over his features.</p>
<p>“Take care of yourself Daud.” Grey eyes slipped from Corvo onto Thomas. </p>
<p>“I will. Watch over him for me — and Rulfio too. Void knows that he likes getting into trouble. Don’t hesitate to send me a message if anything occurs.” He doubted that there would be anything to worry over that was outside the walls of the Whalers’ home, but Overseers could be unpredictable. Thomas gave a curt nod and stooped to grab Daud’s bag from the deck. Daud accepted it with a nod of thanks and headed toward the boat. </p>
<p>“...and the ship almost put us *all* under, can you believe that?” The captain of the vessel gestured with his arms ecstatically. His gaze landed on Daud. “Ah — Mr. Daud, right this way please.” The man gave a sloppy bow and waved an arm into the boat. “I was just having a word with your brother here, sir.” Corvo flushed a little and shook his hands nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood, Mr. Hallsparow. We aren’t related. We’re just… colleagues,” Corvo quickly supplied. He cast a nervous glance at Daud. The captain of the vessel — Mr. Hallsparow he reminded himself — made a face of understanding, smiling and ruffling Corvo’s already-messy hair.</p>
<p>“I see. I just assumed, beg your pardon sir. He’s a good kid, better than most.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Daud smiled a little, casting a glance between the two. The two seemed to be fond of each other even though they had just met. “Shall we depart, Mr. Hallsparow?” The big man nodded and waved a farewell to Corvo as he stepped onto the ferry. Daud followed him, taking an open seat near the docks. The engine of the vessel thrummed to life, moving away from the shore. Daud watched the dock shrink, the two Whalers with it. </p>
<p>The Academy of Natural Philosophy waited across the Wrenhaven. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Daud cursed under his breath. The young boy — Overseer, he prompted himself — was jumping around the jaws of his rabid wolfhound with his metal mask askew on the ground. Before he knew it, Daud had grabbed the harness of the offending animal and hoisted it away from its victim. The wolfhound yelped as he threw it to the ground several feet away; it scurried into the shadows of the building, knowing not to confront him. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he said gruffly, turning to the boy. The boy stared back a moment, panting, before composing himself.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Thank you for helping me.” He gave a bright smile and stuck his hand out. “I’m Willaim.” Daud hesitated. 'Play the part; shake his hand,' Daud reminded himself. He took the offered hand lightly and gave it a small shake. He removed his own hand as swiftly as he could without drawing attention to himself. </p>
<p>“Daud.”</p>
<p>'This will be an interesting way of getting information,' he thought idly, 'but maybe easier than the alternative.' He grimaced internally at the thought of having to interrogate and kill Overseers for intel. He couldn’t leave a trail of bodies in his wake while he was here. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>The remaining days at the Academy went relatively smoothly and uninterrupted — save one outside force. Anton Sokolov was one of the men attending the institution that just wouldn’t leave him alone, even though he was probably twice Daud’s age. He was a poor attempt at a bully to say the least, but it would take more than harsh words and belittlements to drive Daud off.</p>
<p>One of the seven heads of the institute was an aged, kindly man — a Marcus Throft — and one of the few who thought it didn’t matter what someone’s wealth or background was to be able to study and flourish. He had been one of the first Daud encountered when he had first arrived in Dunwall. The man had ‘sensed an air of intelligence’ about him and had given him an invitation to study at the Academy for a term. This small gift was about the extent of his power outside the school, one he had given to him generously despite the complaints and general dismay from his fellow professors. Daud hadn’t given the invitation much thought, though he kept in touch with the old man. He never realized it would be useful to him now.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“You’ve actually seen a Whaler? I’d probably get punished for saying this, but they’re really cool! in a ‘I’m completely against them’ kind of way or course.” </p>
<p>Daud grunted his response, half listening while looking over the letter from Rulfio — one of the few that it wouldn’t matter if anyone saw the contents of. There was no evidence on it to give him away. If he had known it would be this easy to get information, he’d have sent someone else. William had grown quite close to him. He was quite the chatterbox too. He didn’t realize his error in telling Daud all about the Abby’s progress in purging heresy in the Distillery District. When Daud had casually asked about the common-folk’s rumors about the Whalers, he’d gotten the whole spiel unbidden.  </p>
<p>“I’ve heard rumors that they can turn invisible and use telekinesis! What kind of witchcraft is that? I thought it would be all eating rat bones and worshipping the Outsider — like those rumors about Granny Rags! Does she really wander around talking to herself? I don’t know why I asked you that. You wouldn’t know anything about her.” William stopped for a moment, looking between Daud and the letter. “What are you reading?”</p>
<p>Daud looked up, handing over the parchment. “You can read it if you want. It’s just a letter from my… family across the Wrenhaven.” William took the paper carefully, looking it over. </p>
<p>“‘Daud, </p>
<p>“How have your studies been going at the Academy? It’s quite a change in life from here, isn’t it? Most likely there aren’t any drunks emptying their stomachs out on the curb. (Daud hid a snicker when William made a face of disgust.)</p>
<p>“Everything’s been going well here. The children (Whalers-in-training) are learning decently and haven’t been making any more fights between themselves. (Corvo was doing alright then. That was good.) Work and income has been relatively stable since you left. There is a slight complication, but that’s for another time. It should prove to be no harm, but I’m keeping an eye on it. </p>
<p>“Another thing; Corvo’s been asking for more books in our little ‘library,’ as he calls it. Mostly requesting science and philosophy; I told him ‘why read those? I’m sure that a nice romance novel would be more your speed.’ As you might expect, that earned me a glare. I was thinking that you might be able to get your hands on more of a variety in the Academy than I could here, so see what you can do. (He imagined Rulfio giving him a knowing look; Daud rolled his eyes.)</p>
<p>“Your friend, Rulfio.</p>
<p>“PS. He likes someone named Piero something-or-other’s works the best, as well as Giovani.’”</p>
<p>William ended with a smile and handed the letter back to Daud.</p>
<p>“Seems like a nice family. Are you close?” Daud nodded, smiling faintly. William gave him a light punch on the shoulder. “Then you should write to them more often!” He pointed to the paper. Written in fine print in the bottom margin was, ‘And write more often! You never let me know how you’re doing!’ with a doodled pouty-face that resembled Thomas. </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“Daud.” Said man halted his steps in one of the numerous hallways of the Academy. He turned to face the speaker and wasn’t surprised when Sokolov marched up to him. </p>
<p>“Another round Anton? Don’t you tire of the same games over and over again?” The man gave a scoff and stopped a few feet away from him. He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Daud who stood only an inch or two shorter than him. </p>
<p>“You should go back to the streets where you belong.”</p>
<p>“And you should go tail your teachers before you attract… unwanted attention.” Daud flicked his eyes to the end of the hallways. Overseers were posted there, unmoving or pacing the halls. It made Daud shiver to be so close to them without any hostile movement from either party. Sokolov seemed unnerved by them as well. He got in Daud’s face, his rank breath crossing the remaining distance between them. </p>
<p>“Street scum like you don’t deserve my time—”</p>
<p>“—and yet here I am. *Again*,” Daud interrupted, an agitated smirk on his face. Sokolov was at a loss for words. He turned on his heel and retreated down the hallway, cursing Daud’s name as he went. Marcus Throft’s voice started from behind him, making Daud turn to face the old man. </p>
<p>“You two are at it again I see.” A smile covered his wrinkled features. Then quieter, he said: “Let us go somewhere more private.” His eyes flicked from the Overseers in the hall mischievously. Daud followed him as he retreated back into one of the doorways lining the walls. His office was neat and filled with books, antiques and other odd contraptions — what you might expect from an old professor. </p>
<p>“Professor Marcus, I—” The man held up his hand to silence Daud, a sly look on his face. </p>
<p>“There is no need to apologize, my boy. Anton still lacks some behavioral education; some that I hope he will find soon. I would also like to apologize for the Overseers watching over the grounds of the Academy — I know you have an amount of dislike for them.”</p>
<p>“Neither causes any problem, Professor, but I thank you for your consideration.” The entire purpose of Daud being here was to gather intelligence on the Overseers after all; he couldn’t do that very well if they were absent. 'Speaking of,' he thought, 'I should check to see if Rulfio and Thomas have contacted me yet.'</p>
<p>“Your instructor tells me that you’ve been making fine progress in your class — err, medicine was it?” Daud nodded. Since he had little interest in the other subjects taught at the Academy, he decided on that class for Montgomery; the doctor-in-training would be very pleased to have professional knowledge at his disposal. “At any rate, you have a letter or two from your friends on the other side of the river. Delivered it here themselves, so I gather it must be important.” Daud’s breath hitched. Because the place was far too crowded with Overseers, he had expressly told the Whalers to stay clear of the Academy unless it was an emergency. Daud could think of no other emergency than his home being discovered by the wrong people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tip Off/Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go wrong at the Academy. Corvo confronts Vladko.</p><p>-</p><p>Author Note:</p><p>Sorry for the long delay! I had a stroke of Writer's Block for a while, with many other things on top of that. I recently got the Writer's Rush, as I call it (the burst of writing that comes when you get over Writer's Block), and was able to finish this part of the story. </p><p>I was originally going to post two more chapters, but I didn't want to interrupt the flow that I managed to get in this chapter - so I decided to post the whole thing into one. This will be the final part for The Winter Academy.</p><p>Anyway, on the to the story! Please enjoy and don't forget to comment whatever you want below - comments help the writing process along!! </p><p>(PS. This chapter is pretty monstrous, so sorry in advance if you like short chapters....)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, may I be excused?” The old man blinked and smiled warmly. </p><p>“Of course. I hope that whatever it is isn’t too serious — I would like you to have a pleasant experience at this academy.” Daud forced a smile and nodded, getting to his feet. The professor walked him to the door, opening it for him. Daud dipped his head respectfully and stepped out of the room, taking the letter with him. The door shut firmly behind him. He almost ran face-first into an Overseer. </p><p>“I apologize, please excuse me,” he said stiffly, biting back his impatience. The Overseer was looking with interest towards the letter clutched in his hand. He stepped past the Overseer, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned sharply, trying to yank his limb away. The bruising grip held fast. Another hand closed around his opposite arm, effectively hindering his movement. “What is this about?” He shot a harsh glare at the two masked soldiers.</p><p>“You are to be escorted to the Abbey of the Everyman for suspected heresy.” </p><p>“Am I now? On whose charge?” The overseers glanced between each other, hesitating. A slimy voice spoke up from behind them. </p><p>“You don’t need to know.” Daud turned, surprised to see three more Overseers. He recognized William’s small stature and held his breath. The boy was obviously shaken, just as surprised at the order as Daud was. Daud frowned and forced his shoulders to relax, fixing his posture. </p><p>“Fine then.” </p><p>The Overseer that spoke last gave a curt nod to the others, spinning on his heel and marching down the hallway. The two men on either side of Daud started to walk after him. Daud spun fast, hooking one of his legs underneath the Overseer’s. The man tripped up, releasing Daud in his surprise and falling hard to the floor. The other reached for his sword. Daud punched him in the face, making the man reel and stagger back. He took his created opening and pulled on the Void. The Overseers shouted after him as he blinked across farther down the hall, sprinting towards the large stairwell that climbed to the student barracks. As he passed the professor’s office, he saw Marcus through the doorway, likely checking to see what the ruckus was. Daud made a silent reminder to give the professor his apologies in private later, wishing things didn’t have to be this way. He cussed under his breath. His cover was blown and he hadn’t even been able to gather all the information he wanted. Not even close. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>With another blink he was around a corner and out of sight. He lunged up the stairs, not stopping to look back. He opened the door to his room, snatching up the blade that laid under his mattress and the whaler mask he had brought with him. He shrugged on his red whaling coat and folded the few important letters and documents that he simply could not leave behind, tucking them into various pockets in his coat. Daud paused for a moment, his eyes catching on a small square package on his desk. He picked it up and tucked it into his coat as well. Footsteps rushed down the hallway. He drew his short sword, turning to face the door just as it burst open. William stood there, panting heavily with wide eyes. </p><p>“Daud,” he breathed, eyeing the sword warily before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He put his hands up in a truce. Daud lowered his blade. “Come on! You have to get out. They were just behind me last time I checked.” He pushed Daud backwards towards the far wall of the room where the single window was. Grabbing William’s hands and pushing them off of him, Daud halted his backward movement. </p><p>“Why are you helping me?” The boy blinked, staring blankly for a moment before dropping his hands to his sides. He glanced to the floor before returning his gaze to Daud with a new strength. He spoke low with a hurried tone.</p><p>“This arrest wasn’t ordered by the High Overseer — I know that for sure. If they take you they won’t let you make it to the next alley alive, much less the Abbey.” He took Daud by the shoulders, seeming older than his years. “I don’t want you to get caught. Even if I- well, even if they somehow find out that I was involved with your escape — I’d rather it be me than you.” Both men were silent for a moment until footsteps could be heard from outside the door. William hurried him to the window, throwing open the shutters. “Quickly!” Daud hopped up onto the windowsill. He turned back to Will one last time.</p><p>“Will— thank you.” The boy was halfway through a smile before Daud socked him in the face. He fell to the ground sprawled, clutching his bloody nose and looking up at the whaler with a tinge of crude humor in his eyes. The door burst open. Daud leapt from the sill.</p><p>He blinked over two roofs before he stopped in an alley. Daud pulled out the letter from the whalers tucked safely in his coat pocket. He unfolded the wrinkled parchment, frowning at the stark red ink. It read ‘I KNOW’ over Rulfio’s neat, black script beneath. A pressed nightshade was stuck to the paper with pitch wax.</p><p>. . .</p><p>“Daud! We weren’t expecting you back for another week or more.” Rulfio kept up with Daud’s pace, staying at his side as they walked towards the office. The master whaler’s eyes flicked down the corridor to the double doors, concern creeping into his voice as he spoke. Quieter, he said: “Did something go wrong?” Daud didn’t answer as he pulled on the void bond, calling up Thomas. The man appeared a few feet behind him, stepping out of the shadows that coiled around him. </p><p>“Master Daud,” he greeted, pressing his hand to his chest in a brief salute. </p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Thomas shook his head, walking with the two. The trio came into Daud’s office, closing the doors behind them. Daud moved to his desk, setting out the letter on the table. Rulfio picked it up carefully, glancing up at him for an explanation. “Someone tipped off the Overseers at the Academy. They left this.” Rulfio passed the letter on to Thomas, taking in the two words written there.<br/>
Both of them were silent. </p><p>“Did one of you send the letter directly to the Academy yourself or get another whaler to do it?” Daud’s tone came out harsh, cutting through the silence. The two whalers before him looked at each other before shaking their heads. </p><p>“We did not. I made sure this was delivered discreetly—” Rulfio started, but Daud’s raised hand stopped him. Rulfio saw Thomas’ posture relax slightly as Daud's tone shifted. </p><p>“See to it that the Abbey is put under careful watch — don’t let them know we’re watching them. Rulfio, you are dismissed.” Rulfio shared a last glance between the two men before giving a quick salute and blinking out of the room. “Thomas, how have things been going with the novices’ training?” </p><p>“Very well. They have been sent out into some of the simpler patrols recently. They’ve made good progress in their stealth as well as combat. I believe the more advanced group is ready to ascend to the next rank, but I will leave that up to your own judgement.” </p><p>“Any problems from Vladko or the others?”</p><p>Thomas gave a small nod. “They’ve been careful, sir, so I haven’t been able to catch them in the act. I do have two suspects though.”</p><p>“And Corvo?”</p><p>“Fully recovered.” Thomas finished hesitantly, as if wanting to say more. Daud’s gaze fixed on him sharply. “A couple of ill-hidden bruises every few days…. He... doesn’t want us to help him.”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Corvo climbed down from the roof where he and Thomas had been sparing. </p><p>The master whaler had informed him of Daud’s return to the base and apologized quickly as he melted into the shadows. Corvo assumed he was called to a meeting or something similar. He could still feel the pressure of the Void a few minutes after Thomas left.</p><p>The hallways were relatively dim, a few candles here and there to mark doorways and corners. He walked aimlessly, grey eyes fixed to the floorboards in front of him. As he neared the barracks he heard a small noise, a groan of sorts. He rounded the corner, opening the door quietly. Two figures laid on the bed, small, sluggish movements from either of them. It was dark enough that he couldn’t see any details — for which he was grateful. He recognised Galia as she lifted her head and looked at him, giving an unabashedly flirtatious smile despite her companion beneath her. Corvo felt his face flush.</p><p>“I- um… I’ll just— leave,” he said haltingly, grabbing the doorknob and exiting the room. Once the door clicked quietly closed Corvo let out a breath. He shook his head and walked back down the hallway. It would be good to get outside more anyway. </p><p>The fresh air definitely did him good, even if it was as cold as the grave. He’d been cooped up in the barracks and training rooms for too long while his leg healed. Even without any Void-powers to assist him — like the other whalers had — he enjoyed being able to go outside and climb again; relying too much on powers like that couldn’t be very good. He walked over the rooftops near the edge of the patrol routes, coming to a fairly secluded place. He sat down, hugging a leg and resting his chin on his knee. A crisp breeze blew through his short hair — though it was getting longer since he hadn’t cut it — carrying a few snowflakes with it. He blinked up at the falling ice, holding out his hands to catch a piece. He watched it melt slowly, a smile breaking out on his face. He stood, looking around the grey clouds that seemed just out of his reach. This was the first time he’d seen snow with his own eyes. It started to accumulate quickly on the tiles of the roof, and soon he could scrape up enough to fill his hands. He let it fall to the ground as his fingers started to grow numb. Corvo took another look up at the sky, the snow drifting in dizzying patterns. </p><p>“There he is,” he heard faintly, a good distance away. Corvo frowned, lowering his head to look down the rooftops starting to become covered with snow. He could make out four figures through the white haze of snow, walking closer. Vladko came into view. Beside him Walter, Brendan and another whaler that Corvo didn’t recognize. He turned to face them, shooting a glare. The new face wore a blue whaling coat, symbolizing his rank. Corvo bet that he could use transversals too. Fuck — this just kept getting better. </p><p>“Drop it Vlad. Just leave me alone.” </p><p>“Tch. That bootlicker Thomas finally left you alone for two seconds. I’m not giving up this chance.” He spat on the ground, stopping a few meters away. “I’ve seen how you follow him around like a fuckin’ wolfhound bitch. You’re just begging for him to give you some more attention, huh?”</p><p>Corvo’s brow lowered dangerously. </p><p>“Say what you want about me, but leave Thomas out of this—” He was interrupted by mocking laughs from the group. He grit his teeth together. </p><p>“The bitch is protective too! Careful or she might bite,” he taunted, then a sneer came quickly onto his face. “You walked in on Galia and Brendan earlier. You should apologize.” </p><p>So that’s who Galia was with. Just his luck. </p><p>“We’re not supposed to make any interactions like that here — at least not in public places like the barracks. I didn’t see anything anyway. Why should I apologize when I did nothing wrong?” Corvo felt a flare of frustration burn in his chest, but he kept his voice and face neutral. Vladko scoffed. </p><p>“You’re a piece of shit Corvo. Go to hell.”</p><p>“I’d rather not, but thanks for the offer,” he tossed back, knowing that he was only encouraging the fight at this point; he might as well, since Vladko wasn’t going to let this slide. </p><p>The man made his way towards him, and he could see the anger buried in his eyes. Vladko threw a punch at his face, his knuckles grazing his cheek as the younger dodged out of the way just in time. Corvo returned the blow, shoving Vladko away and watching as the man scrambled to regain his footing. He ran at Corvo, sweeping his leg under the younger’s feet. Corvo jumped to avoid it. He landed on the sloping side of the roof. His foot slipped on the ice. He crashed down, sliding a ways down until he barely stopped before the edge. He looked down into the street below, a couple stories down at least. He shakily regained his footing, finding enough purchase on the snow that he could climb swiftly to the level area. Vladko was waiting for him. The older man sent another strike towards him. Corvo ducked under his swing and created distance between them. He could see the other two whalers behind Vlad. They watched the skirmish carefully, waiting for an opening to intervene.</p><p>Wait — two?</p><p>His Void-sense didn’t warn him until it was too late. Hands seized his arms, wrenching them backwards painfully. Vladko’s foot connected with his sternum, knocking the air from his lungs. He doubled over, wheezing. </p><p>He suddenly became acutely aware of two more presences nearby. </p><p>Corvo raised his head from where it hung, right into Vladko’s fist. He tasted copper in his mouth. He shot Vlad a sneer. Using the man behind him as a springboard he shot up, kicking Vladko in the jaw and twisting out of the other’s hold. He stepped back from the two, panting to catch his breath. He looked down the roof, not even flinching as the two figures transversed in front of him. The four others shrunk back, obviously surprised at their seniors’ arrival. </p><p>Daud was angry — to say the least. Enraged was a better word for it. </p><p>“What in the Void do you think you’re doing?” Thomas couldn’t have stopped him if he tried. Daud stormed past Corvo, standing between him and the four accused. His tone was dangerously low.</p><p>The men before him were silent, their eyes cast on the ground. </p><p>“You go out of your way to pick on the people who you deem unqualified in our group — in your own group.” He paused, looking each of them in the eye before settling his gaze on Vladko. Thomas spoke up from beside Corvo.</p><p>“You realize that we’re a team, right? A family? Where would any of us be if we weren’t together here?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “On the streets. In the slums, or Void knows where else…! The least you could do is tolerate each other.”</p><p>“Pickford,” Daud addressed the blue-coated whaler sharply, the man flinching at his name. “Speak with me later.” He faced the men around him, giving a brief glance to Corvo as he turned. “The assessments will be tomorrow. I want you two,” he gestured to Vlad and Corvo, “to handle this dispute then; the rest of you will be guarding the sewer entrance for the next month.” If they felt disgust, they were smart enough not to show it openly. As the tension in the air filtered out, Vladko’s gang started retreating back to the warmth of the safehouse. Corvo’s eyes fixed on Daud’s back as the man watched the group go. Thomas made himself known beside him. </p><p>“Are you alright Corvo?” He placed a hand lightly on the younger’s shoulder cautiously. Small, restrained shivers shook his body slightly under his hand. </p><p>“I’m fine. Just a busted lip,” he muttered, looking over his shoulder at the whaler. Thomas smiled knowingly at him.</p><p>“And a bit cold I see….” His eyes widened slightly and he smiled as if realizing something. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Hmm…? Oh, it’s nothing. I just remembered that I have to talk with Daud about something later. For now, let’s get you warmed up.” Corvo missed the mischievous look Thomas gave said man out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>The three walked back to the building where Daud led them up to a common room. A fire was newly stocked in the hearth, bringing warmth into the room. Several blankets and pillows littered the floor, making up a comfortable sitting space. Rulfio was there already, warming his hands by the flames. </p><p>“Oh hey!” he greeted, sending them a small wave before plopping down onto the floor. He decided not to comment on Corvo’s split lip, patting the space beside him to encourage the two younger whalers to join him. “He reached for his tin mug, taking a sip of the steaming liquid inside before offering it to Thomas. </p><p>“Want some Corvo?”</p><p>“I don’t think that he would like it much, Rulfio. Plus, he’s what, sixteen?” Thomas gave him a judging look, but offered the cup to him anyway. </p><p>“Seventeen. My birthday was four months ago,” he corrected.</p><p>Corvo took the mug, peering inside. He smelled it lightly, cringing back at the strong fumes from it. </p><p>“What in the Void is that?”</p><p>“It’s my favorite drink this time of year — piping hot Morley Ale; a high proof too.” Rulfio grinned and watched as Corvo took a sip. The boy cringed, willing himself not to spit the vile stuff out. It burned his throat as it went down and he coughed, his face screwed up in disgust. </p><p>“It’s good, huh? Tends to grow on you the more you have—”</p><p>Thomas took that opportunity to snatch the cup from Corvo, downing the rest of the alcohol in a single gulp. Rulfio gawked at him, a look of offense and bewilderment on his face. </p><p>“— and that is why you will not be having any more!” Thomas declared, letting out a cough as he tossed the empty cup back to its owner. Rulfio caught it, tipping it back into his mouth. </p><p>“Not a drop left! You monster!” With that he tackled Thomas to the floor, the mug thrown carelessly aside. They playfully wrestled together, tossing and turning around on the ground. They picked up pillows at one point, beating each other with them before tackling each other once more. Corvo shuffled backwards and out of the way, laughing as they went at each other. It was clearly strong stuff if Thomas was already being affected. He looked around for a moment, almost expecting Daud to jump and intervene — but the room had no other occupants. The master whaler must’ve slipped out earlier. </p><p>Corvo left the two to their wrestling, silently exiting the room. He made his way outside, shivering as the icy wind bit into his clothes. It was later than he had thought. The sun had already disappeared behind dark clouds. Snow gathered quickly on the rooftops, making his shoes somewhat soggy as he marched through it. He’d have to get some waterproof boots if he was going to go outside at all this winter. </p><p>Daud’s office was dark, but he pushed inside anyway. The chair behind the desk was empty, the candles blown out. He was about to leave when a firm voice cut through the dark, causing him to flinch. </p><p>“You may come in, Corvo.” The boy slipped into the room, letting the door close so his eyes could adjust to the dark. </p><p>“How long ago did you leave—” he stopped, realizing that he might be overstepping. “I-I didn’t mean to intrude,” he said, finding Daud standing by a bookshelf. The man’s fingers grazed over each cover before picking out a large, dusty text. He set it on the desk and looked up at Corvo. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said simply, “you’re doing no such thing. I actually wanted to see you about something.” Daud searched his pockets for something, pulling out a square package wrapped in waxed paper. “I heard you liked the philosophy texts that we had here.” He held it out to Corvo. </p><p>“Yes, sir.” He took the package hesitantly, looking it over before glancing up at Daud. The man nodded for him to open it. The paper came off easily, revealing a fine leather-bound book inside. It’s title read: The Philosophy &amp; Science of the Pandyssian Continent. It was written by Professor Marcus Throft. Corvo recognised the name from a few of the other texts he’d read through. His mouth parted as if to say something, but words refused to form on his tongue. He looked up at Daud, who was watching patiently, and managed to convey with his eyes his thanks. The Knife’s shoulders relaxed and he breathed out a sigh of relief that the boy before him liked it. Silence hung in the air for a moment, both of them quiet as they kept eye contact. Daud cleared his throat, breaking the still that had accumulated around them.</p><p>“It’s late. You should head to bed — big day tomorrow.” Corvo nodded. They walked in sync towards the door; Daud opened it for the younger, watching as he slipped out into the hallway. After a few steps the boy paused, freezing in place. Quickly, Corvo turned and crossed the distance between them, pulling the taller man into a tight hug. Daud stood in the embrace somewhat awkwardly, not knowing what to do. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>And just like that, the boy was taking off down the hallway, his footsteps making barely any noise as he disappeared around a corner. </p><p>. . .</p><p>A moderately less-drunk Rulfio opened the door into the barracks, his hand around a low-burning lantern. He illuminated the space before him, making his way to where he knew Corvo’s bed was through the rows of bunks. A warm smile spread on his lips. </p><p>The boy was sleeping peacefully on his back, a new book over his chest. Rulfio picked up the text, setting it down gently on the bed beside him. He pulled the blanket up over the boy and silently left the room. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Corvo had awoken fresh and energized. The clouds still covered up the sun, but the snow had stopped at some point in the night. At least a foot of the white powder covered the rooftops and ground outside, and he had to push the snow away from the window to climb out into the crisp air. He had made his way to the mess hall and settled down there, his nose in the book Daud had given him. </p><p>A few other whalers started to trickle into the room, but most stayed asleep until the sun rose at least a few hours above the horizon or found somewhere else to lounge. Rulfio and Thomas came in during the early afternoon. </p><p>“Oh shit, my head’s killing me!” he complained stentoriously, sitting down across from Corvo. Thomas joined them shortly, pushing a mug of what smelled like coffee towards Rulfio. </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have had so much liquor, idiot. Sometimes I wonder who the older one is.” Thomas muttered the last part, but he looked equally as tired and grumpy as the man beside him. Rulfio huffed, turning his attention towards Corvo. </p><p>“So Daud finally had the courage to give it to you, huh?” Corvo looked up from the book, tilting his head.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ah, he was whining and complaining about ‘oh, he won’t like it’ and ‘what if he already has this copy;’ some bullshit like that. Pfft, quite a nervous guy if you ask me.” Rulfio used high-pitched whiny voices for his impressions of Daud, a mock pout on his face as he did so. He sipped his coffee, smiling at his own joke.</p><p>“Did I now?”</p><p>Rulfio almost spit out his coffee. “Daud! Hi, I didn’t see you there — you should know better than to sneak up on people like that,” the man sputtered and whirled, playing off his embarrassment. Thomas snickered, earning a punch to the shoulder from Rulfio.</p><p>Daud hummed in response from his place behind Rulfio, his gaze shifting to Corvo. He nodded in his direction. </p><p>“It’s time.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Vladko was already near the ring, examining the weapons on the rack that stood by the wall. He sent Corvo a glare as the younger walked into the room. It was returned in full.</p><p>“Alright!” Rulfio’s voice penetrated the low chatter from the whalers in the room, causing them to quiet down. “The ascension spar between Vladko and Corvo will now commence. If the opponents will choose their weapons, we will begin.”</p><p>Corvo looked over the various shapes and sizes of blades, noting the occasional handaxe and scythe that had been collected. His eyes rested on a somewhat thin shortblade. The metal was fresh and well-crafted despite its dull edge, and a fuller was placed in the center of it. He picked it up, instantly feeling the balance and weight to it. He stepped into the ring, eying Vladko’s rather heavy short sword. Rulfio’s voice cut through the room once again.</p><p>“There will be no sharpened blades in this match. Neither adversary can leave the ring. The objective is either completely immobilizing the opponent or forcing him to surrender.” He paused, looking between the two men before shouting, “You may begin!”</p><p>All other sound faded out of Corvo’s mind.</p><p>Vladko shot off fast, coming up close and personal to Corvo. He slashed out with his sword. The blade missed Corvo’s head by an inch as the ravenette ducked down. He dropped into a crouch, sliding his legs under Vlad’s. The older jumped back, avoiding the movement. Corvo lunged forward, his thin sword travelling fast. The shortsword came up to block it, shoving it away from Vladko’s body with a sidestep. Vlad twisted his sword away, kicking him in the stomach hard, causing the younger to stagger backwards. Corvo stepped away from the next attack. He dodged a few more swings, gaining some time to catch his breath. With a particularly powerful diagonal slash, Vlad’s sword met Corvo’s. The younger held the attack at bay for a moment. He parried it, making it glance off of his shortblade. His opponent’s weapon sunk into the wooden floorboards deeply. Vladko growled at him, heaving at the blade. It held fast. Corvo stabbed the air beside him, making the other whaler back off from his weapon. He pushed the older back until he was at the edge of the ring. Vladko dove under the next attack, his hands grasping Corvo’s leg and tripping him up. They both fell. Corvo’s sword skidded away from him. </p><p>Vladko didn’t waste a second. </p><p>He climbed on top of the younger, straddling him and pinning his legs underneath his weight. He delivered a swift punch to Corvo’s jaw before he had time to put his defenses up. Corvo’s hand stopped the next fist. He pushed up with all of his strength, managing to throw the other whaler off of him. He got to his hands and knees, moving towards his sword. Vladko went past him, reaching for the blade. Corvo leapt to his feet. His hand grasped the handle of the shortsword lodged in the ground. A crack resonated through the room. Vladko stood — and froze. His own sword was a mere inch from his neck, Corvo’s blade forgotten in his hand. </p><p>Corvo released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, his heartbeat suddenly loud in his ears. </p><p>“Yield,” he panted. He was surprised that his sword-hand didn’t shake. Vladko came out of his shock then, a clatter on the floor as he dropped Corvo’s sword and opened and closed his mouth like a hagfish.</p><p>“I-I yield.” He voice trembled, vocally giving away the fear that his eyes so plainly showed as he stared down the blade. Corvo lowered the shortsword. Cheers went up from the spectators in the room. He saw Rulfio cheering the loudest, Thomas beside him, wooting his excitement and pride. People started to flood the ring, patting him on the back and congratulating him. A few gave their condolences to Vladko. Corvo felt eyes on him through the crowd and he turned; his breath hitched when he saw Daud. Was that a smile? or just a trick of the light? A nod came from the Knife, and that was all Corvo needed to grin ear to ear.</p><p>. . . </p><p>The festivities went on for almost the whole remainder of the afternoon and into the evening before Thomas finally managed to convince the novices to head to their beds. Corvo was ushered into Daud’s office by Rulfio. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Daud walked in a few minutes later, finding Corvo sitting at one of the chairs in front of his desk. The boy glanced up when he walked in, shivering a little in the cold air. </p><p>The Knife quickly got a fire started in the old hearth, putting several logs on. He pulled a chair in front of the fire, sitting down and gesturing for Corvo to have a seat on the floor in front of him. The boy obeyed, sitting with his back towards Daud. He unbuttoned the clasps of his blouse, letting the garment fall to the ground around his waist. Daud could see the patterned scars across his upper back and shoulder blades illuminated by the orange firelight. Anger surged through him, and before he knew it he felt grief as well. Grief that he couldn’t have stopped a fucking child from being abused by the sadist weasel that was Morgan Pendleton. His fingers brushed over the marks, feeling Corvo tense up under the calloused pads of his fingers. The muscles relaxed as he spoke.</p><p>“The bond may hurt a bit as I make the connection,” he warned, starting to pull on the Void. A brush — almost like a quill — formed in his hand from the shadows. He began at the edge Corvo’s left shoulder, scrawling the ornate characters and symbols that appeared in his mind. He didn’t know what they meant, only that they allowed him to share his connection to the Void with others. Corvo did not seem to have any discomfort. The needle-thin tip of the brush traced over his trapezius, above his old scars, ending on the opposite side of where it began. Daud dropped the brush into the shadows, letting it return to the Void. The marks glowed a faint white, corresponding with the firelight, before setting down into Corvo’s skin in stark black. </p><p>“Finished,” Daud stated simply, reaching down to grab the discarded shirt from the floor. He set it over Corvo’s shoulders, covering up the cicatrices and Arcane Bond alike. The Knife stood and walked over to his desk, his fingers curling around the grey whaling coat that was folded there. He turned to see Corvo pulling his arms through the sleeves of his blouse, doing up the buttons again. </p><p>His lithe figure and toned muscle was quickly hidden behind cloth. Daud averted his eyes, not wanting to stare. He handed the boy the coat, his eyes flickering back as Corvo shrugged it on. It was well-fitting to his figure, though a little big so that he could grow into it if needed. </p><p>“How do I look?” Corvo joked, a smile playing on his lips. Daud laughed, meeting the boy’s eyes. </p><p>“Like a whaler.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>